


【许墨X你】Ich liebe dich

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！今年七夕的贺文che，许墨X你（第一人称），7000字长车，古典音乐开车了解一下，ooc算我的~试婚纱/咬/玩具play/试衣间/酒柜/浴室





	【许墨X你】Ich liebe dich

“Ich liebe dich, so wie du mich, am Abend und am Morgen,  
noch war kein Tag, wo du und ich nicht teilten unsre Sorgen……”  
译：我爱你犹如你爱我，无论夜晚或是黎明，你我没有任何一日不是在分担忧愁……

老式留声机慢悠悠地转动着，黑色胶片上深深浅浅的纹路一圈圈漾开，蜿蜒出维也纳古典乐派的简练、平衡与明晰。

这首《Ich liebe dich》是贝多芬于1785年在波恩创作的抒情艺术歌曲，旋律优美，钢琴伴奏的强弱对比跟舒缓悠扬的女声相得益彰，乐句的处理清晰明显，主调和声的风格十分明显。

但现在的我并没有心思去欣赏音乐家们留下的古典艺术瑰宝。

“许墨……会有人进来的。”

以吻封缄，又用唇舌一点点描绘出唇形，齐整的上下齿轻轻噬咬，又突然加重了力度，仿佛在惩罚我的心不在焉。我有些吃痛，刚想出言抗议，他的舌便闯了进来，攻城略地刮擦着口腔内壁，又藤曼一般纠缠上我无处可避的软舌，疯狂地吮吻翻搅，我的意识也开始漂浮升空，意乱情迷地开始回应。

许墨的手慢慢抚过我光裸洁白的肩颈，又沿着露背设计的婚纱礼服慢慢下滑，按着蝴蝶骨将我搂得更加紧密。我半仰着头勾住他的脖子，又踮起脚尖，索性投入到这个疯狂而进攻性十足的拥吻中，哪怕试衣间的门随时会被人推开。

“抱歉，你穿成这样站在我面前，我完全是情不自禁。”

许墨的声音带着好听的轻喘，紧密地贴在我耳廓，我被他抱坐上高高的化妆台，长而蓬松的裙摆拖曳在地上。浅紫色内衬外层层叠叠的罩着带着珠光的白色布料与薄纱，在灯光下透着十分好看的光泽，像破晓后的第一缕曦光，带着朝露与薄雾的纯洁莹透。

今天是来店里试高定婚纱的，许墨现在穿着一身裁剪得宜的黑色礼服站在我面前，白色衬衣的领口微微立起，搭配一枚精致考究的黑色领结——和以往温润如水的形象很不相同。现在的他嘴角噙着笑意，眉目如旧，却散发着浓烈的男性荷尔蒙，整个人看上去恣意但不张扬，举手投足都在发散魅力。

“许墨，我们回去再做，好不好？”

我的裙摆被掀起，层层叠叠的轻纱与布料翻卷着堆在腰间，许墨的手抚上我的双腿，在大腿内侧轻轻摩挲，我想并拢双腿，却被他早有准备地按住膝盖。被浸润出一片深色的底裤呈现在他眼前，许墨唇边的笑意深了一些，一边伸出手指按压着那片湿地一边凑过身来，轻轻吮吻我的耳珠，刻意压低的声线酥酥麻麻地传入鼓膜，又重重敲击在心上。

“只是接吻而已就这么湿了，我很高兴，我的未婚妻……身体真的很诚实。所以，我要奖励你，就让你在这里先到一次吧。”

许墨说完又轻啄了下我的唇，然后俯下身子，拨开了我身下的遮挡，我还来不及惊呼或阻止，就感受到了湿热软滑的触感。

过电般的快感瞬间在四肢百骸流转过一个轮回，我的眼角几乎被逼出泪来，身子忍不住向后仰倒，靠在了冰冷光滑的镜子上。许墨似乎轻笑了一声，灵活的舌尖轻轻一卷，又重重地吻了下去，吮吸舔舐着前端的花核，又沿着娇软的缝隙探入，以前齿轻轻刮擦。我的手胡乱抓着裙摆，快感如浪潮般翻涌奔腾，牢牢拉拽住我的感官，教我沉溺在自己越来越热的身体里，随爱欲晃荡浮沉。

留声机里音乐切换，是法国作曲家圣·桑的Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso。

在弦乐器连续低音演奏的衬托之下，独奏小提琴缓缓奏出如泣如诉的悠扬旋律，偌大的更衣室里只余贴合着的两具躯体。

有灯光自我身后的镜子上方倾泻而至，许墨坐在我身前的实木转椅上。裙摆的阴影将他笼罩，我看不见他的神情，只能听到耳畔愈渐激昂的琴音，感受着让我心悸的灼热，似乎要将我投入一片火红的熔炉。

欲念与爱意，清明与迷乱，我陷入他为我织就的幻境迷宫，将羞耻一点点深藏。

乐曲进入到明快而蓬勃的Rondo部分，小提琴流泻出一连串华丽而繁复的琶音与切分音，半音与泛音也层出不穷。许墨灼热的呼吸喷薄，玩心大起地跟随着旋律的起伏挑逗玩弄，我呜咽出一声娇软，又死死咬住下唇，脸颊骤然升温。

一点一滴的快感就像是乐曲中或舒缓或激昂的一颗颗音符，它们跳跃着汇聚出跌宕起伏，缠绵悱恻，而许墨就是那纵观全局的指挥家，以唇舌作指挥棒，巧妙引导着我的欲望。

“嗯！舒……好舒服！再重一点……啊！”

我咬着右手的食指，小心翼翼地控制着音量，娇柔细软的呻吟却抑制不住地溢出唇畔。许墨重重地吮吻了一下，随即柔软的舌尖卷曲着探入我的身体，强烈的感觉让头皮一阵发麻，我险些尖叫出声，却在这时听到了工作人员礼貌的敲门声。

“悠然小姐，抱歉让您久等了，您对婚纱还满意吗？需不需要再修改？不过我不得不说一句，您穿着这条婚纱真的非常漂亮。”

来的是负责接待我们的美女副店长Amy，她保持着优雅得体的微笑走了进来，询问我的试穿体验。我坐在化妆台上，柔和而明亮的灯光下，长而蓬松的华丽裙摆拖曳一地星光，十分漂亮。

“谢谢，我很满意，婚纱也很合身，我想应该不需要怎么修改了。”

我攥着手中的轻纱，指节微微泛白，回以Amy一个自然的微笑，她看着我沾染上绯红的面颊，笑着打趣。

“悠然小姐还真是容易害羞呢，看您笑得这么幸福，您先生一定非常爱您吧。”Amy走过来，帮我理了理最外面那层立体感十足的纱料，我的脸红得更深了些，藏在裙子中的双腿微微发颤，被许墨架在肩上——他还在慢条斯理地舔弄，动作轻柔了很多，却一点也没有放过我的意思。

我勉力维持着清明，只希望Amy快点离开，我也能得以解脱。

爱欲汹涌，我只愿同他一起，沉沦放纵。

“对了，您先生呢？他没有偷偷过来看您吗？”Amy十分健谈，我却叫苦不迭，连声否认。

“没有没有，我们说好了要把first look留到婚礼前的，所以……”

“你们感情可真好。”Amy笑着说，她看出我的拘谨，又风趣幽默地和我聊了几句，然后整理好我寥寥无几的修改意见起身准备离开。

“悠然小姐，您换完随便放着就好，一会我们会来处理，提前祝您和您先生幸福美满。”

厚重的木质雕花大门缓缓被合上，我听着高跟鞋的脚步声渐行渐远，终于松了口气。可还没来得及缓一缓心跳与呼吸，就被许墨按在了化妆桌上。

“乖，你刚才做得很好，为了奖励你，我要……这样。”

许墨略微抬起头，深邃而危险的眸光里沾染着情欲的色泽，像被揉碎的星光，又像最幽深的海底，泛着涡旋将我吞噬，他说完就重新埋下了头。

留声机里李斯特的Hungarian Rhapsody NO.2已经行进到了热烈而活跃的第二乐章，一连串的十六分音符在震音奏法的诠释之下华丽而轻盈，灵活的跳音和快速行进的同音重复不断涌现，演奏者正在肆意淋漓地炫技，许墨也是。

我死咬着屈起的食指，将连连惊叫化作细软的哼咽，随着他的动作蜷紧身子，恍惚间似乎有什么东西冲开桎梏，我被逼红了眼眶，生理泪水顺着面庞流淌下来，整个人双腿大张地瘫软在桌面上，小腿还在微微抖动。

“这样就受不住了吗？嗯？”

许墨的声音喑哑，尾音微微上扬着，彰显着他的好心情。我任由他帮我脱下碍事的婚纱，想要走回试衣间穿回衣服，却被他拦腰抱起。

“傻瓜，我们的first look很美好。你穿着婚纱的样子，真的非常美，红着脸的样子也很可爱。怎么办？我恨不得现在就举行完仪式，好让你只属于我一个人。”

“婚礼就在下个月，我又不反悔……”

我小声嘟囔，整个人挂在他身上，他揉乱了我的头发，又就着抱着我的姿势走进试衣间拿齐了我的东西，用清冷低沉的声音指引我闭上眼睛。

“现在闭上眼睛，我们回家。”

他居然直接使用了空间折叠！

久违的轻微晕眩感涌入颅内，我似乎看见了扭曲而柔和光线，一眨眼的功夫，我们已经回到了家中。

簇新的橡木酒柜连着吧台，正值黄昏，窗外的碎光被流金浸染，洒落一地，许墨将我放上吧台，撑着身子将我禁锢。他微微偏头扯落了领结，随意丢在一旁，一边啄吻着我的脸颊一边溢出轻笑，用带着气音的声线戏谑。

“如你所愿，房间也打通了，新家具也置办了，现在该轮到你实现我的愿望了。”

听出他话中的意有所指，我的脸瞬间绯红升温。

我们两家本就相邻，我却时常希望能省却开门关门和绕路的麻烦，不久前便去征得了许墨的同意，将两家打通了，至于在连接处置办的这个带着吧台的酒柜则是我的私心。

许墨轻松剥去我身上的遮挡，骨节分明的双手慢条斯理地抚摸我微凉的肌肤，我颤栗着想要靠他更近，内心似乎燃起了一簇火苗，以爱为内焰，被愈渐滚烫的欲所包裹，嗞嗞地冒着烟气。

许墨一向很擅于学习，他熟知我身体每一寸的隐秘与渴望，并且乐于和我一道探寻。我将腿缠上他劲瘦的腰线，微仰着头承接他循序渐进的吮吻啃噬，有轻微的痛感与欲潮交织相融。他的掌心似乎带着灼热而微弱的电流，坚硬的齿藏在温软唇舌之后。

——在性事上，他的体内深藏一头凶兽，我一直都知道，却甘之如饴。

白洁高耸的乳房被略显粗粝的薄茧揉擦轻捻，温软的舌尖在耸立的红果上不紧不慢地划着圈，一只骨节分明的手牢牢按在我后腰，将我禁锢着肆意逗弄。我用手描绘他鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，隔着西装裤子，爱不释手。

“嗯？舒服吗？”许墨把被浸润得湿漉漉的指节伸到我面前，又慢慢落在我一侧的胸乳上，轻夹慢捻，就像在进行着一项精准而优雅的科学实验。我被他清冷却带着笑意的眸光注视，只觉得自己又陷入了更深的情欲沼泽。

“你……明知故问。”

“哦？我明知什么了？嗯？”我底气不足，许墨却步步为营，我嗔他一眼，打定主意耍赖撒娇，搂住他的脖子撕咬开领口，一口啃上了他的喉结。

“想蒙混过关可是有惩罚的。”

许墨说完就覆上了我的唇瓣，一边攻城略地一边探手从一侧的酒柜抽屉里拿出了一个黑色的盒子，感受到我的不专心，灵巧的舌尖还重重一卷，将我的软舌纳入口中疯狂吮吻纠缠。

“好奇的话自己打开看看，好不好？”

许墨将长方体的盒子塞到我手中，微眯着眼睛似笑非笑地看着我，我打开盒子，就看到一个再熟悉不过的轮廓，羞红着脸颊飞快阖上了盖子。

“怎么害羞了？来，握住它，好好感受一下。”

许墨牵引着我的手打开盒子，我感受着手中温热而软弹的触感，怔怔地抬眼——怎么会有这种逼真到跟人体几乎无差的黑科技！而且还被他用到这种用途上来，真是……太过分了。

“它可不止看上去像，来试用一下，好不好？”

鬼使神差地，我将他精心准备的“礼物”直立于桌面，对准花心一点点坐了下去。穴口一点点被撑开，许墨扶着我的腰，将温软而炽热的气息喷薄在我的耳畔，舌尖缓慢舔舐着耳廓，一点点含吻住我的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，耳鬓厮磨，不过如斯。

体内的玩具开始了缓慢而清浅的试探，许墨将我抱下吧台放到一旁的软垫上，我会意一笑，嗔他一眼，摸索着解开他的皮带，也解开了小许墨的束缚。

我用双手包拢住他的欲望，指腹轻轻擦过沁润的头部，坏心思地绕着圈，指尖很快沾染上一丝黏腻，我微微用力，感受着它的轻微脉动。

“乖，来张开嘴，牙齿不要用力。”

许墨捧起我的脸，我听话地接受着他的教导，一点点用我的温热包裹住他的坚挺，有些艰难地张着嘴，尽量不让牙齿磕碰到脆弱而敏感的性器，呜咽着进行着深入浅出的尝试。我也想让他舒服，更藏着一点私心，想看看他不再冷静自持的失控表情。

许墨操控着玩具在我体内试探抽动，渐渐掌握了节奏，我难耐地夹紧双腿，又沉下腰肢，将臀部抬高，无意识地晃动摇摆。细软的娇哼不断溢出，我几乎是本能地加快了取悦许墨的频率，有好听的低喘从上方传来，我忍不住睁着迷离的双眼去看他的表情，却被一把捞起，重新抱回了吧台。

“啊！许墨……好、好深……”

突如其来的动作也让玩具进得更深了些，我晃着脑袋眼泪汪汪地看着许墨，他在我唇边落下一连串安抚的亲吻，舌尖紧密纠缠。

我听见他接连按下遥控器的电子音，骤然感觉到体内的玩具速度快了一倍，十分巧妙而精准地撞击着敏感的内径。我睁大眼睛，身体也因为太舒服而开始微微发颤。许墨似乎很满意我的反应，他将我紧紧搂在怀里，惊呼与呻吟都被他尽数吞咽。

“又要到了？乖，等我一会，好不好？”

许墨和我咬着耳朵，探手抽出了汁水淋漓的玩具，将它放在一旁，骤然而来的空虚感让我不满地哼咽出声，许墨扶住我的腰，一下子就撞了进来。

“啊！太……太深了……好舒服……”

我咬着下唇，脸上满溢着既痛苦又欢愉的神情，就像黑夜与黎明的交错瞬间，黑暗与光明糅合又分离，却如同藤蔓般纠缠交汇，对立而混沌。

许墨正面抱着我，深深浅浅地撞击我越吸越紧的内壁。明明是跟玩具差不多的频率与角度，我却被操干到说不出话来，只能红着眼眶攀附着他，泻出压抑不住的婉转泣音。

“喊了这么久，口干吗？要不要补充点水分？”

许墨一边游刃有余地在我体内驰骋征伐一边问我，我胡乱地点着头，既期望他不要停下来，又希望能有个间隙让我喘上几口气，只得泪眼婆娑地看着他，纠结万分。

“傻瓜，舒服得连话都说不出来了吗？嗯？”

尾音微微上扬，一个简单的嗯字就让我的心里绽满了盛大而璀璨的烟花，伴着夏夜的流云与清风，缱绻如诗。

许墨就地取材从下面的柜子里取出一瓶起泡酒，也不拿杯子，就这么就着瓶口喝下，然后寻到我的唇将带着清甜果香的酒液度入口中。

细腻柔顺的酒液滑过喉咙口，我还来不及回味果香的层次与单宁的构架，就被许墨勾住了舌头。

许墨将我抱坐在他怀里连喂了好几口，我酒量浅薄，却也不至于晕头转向，不过留在体内横冲直撞的性器依旧让我惊喘连连——这个姿势真的进得太深了！

我努力绞紧花径，承受着他逐渐疯狂的律动，却突然感觉到有冰凉的液体流淌过锁骨，又顺着耸立的乳房隐入深深的沟壑。许墨以柔软而灵活的唇舌吸啜吮吻，将酒液带走的同时，也在我身上留下了深浅不一的爱欲痕迹。

温暖亮丽的红色酒液蜿蜒在白皙的皮肤上，就像是铺满了蔓越莓的曲折河道，又像是月老遗留在凡尘的红线。许墨的眸光深沉而清亮，我看见一个完整的自己，正被他牢牢锁在眼中。

“悠然，告诉我，让你这么舒服的人，是谁？”

许墨直视着我的眼睛，一边将我圈得更紧一边将沾染着酒香的唇贴近耳朵，喑哑着声线发问。我被他又凶又重的顶弄逼出了朦胧的水雾，双乳紧贴着他的胸膛，随着身体的上升下坠被不断推挤揉搓——有些疼，却也让快感疯狂倍增。

“许墨……嗯……是许墨……”

我声音发颤，带着泣音，一遍一遍念着他的名字。我的身体越来越热，醉意似乎也糅杂着快意一同冲向颅内。我将腰臀贴得离他更为紧密，配合着他的节奏扭动摇摆，微仰着头任由长发流泻。

许墨曾说，我这样像极了希腊神话中的海妖塞壬，妖媚艳丽，歌声婉转，浑身都沾染着他的色彩，总能轻易就让他丢了神魂，哪怕从此坠入深渊，也心甘情愿。

我当时笑着将整个人都蹭进他的怀里，闷着声音小声嘟囔：对你，我也一样，深渊地狱，生死相随。

虽然我们历经了数不清的磨难与挣扎，苦痛与彷徨，所幸一直以来我们都笃定着将来，即使是在深渊尽头，也不曾放弃信念。

来日终可期，蝴蝶振翅后终将迎来重逢与相守。

“听话，来趴好。”

许墨带着轻喘的声音打断了我的思绪，他退出了我的体内，又将我的身体翻转，调整成背对他的姿势，然后挺身重新挤进了幽深紧致的穴口。

“啊！许墨……轻点……我没力气了。”

“没事，我撑着。悠然，乖。再夹紧一些，很快就舒服了。”

短暂的交谈过后，许墨一手搂住我的腰，另一只手从轻松滑入腿间，按压撩拨着充血肿胀的花核。我几乎瞬间哭喊出他的名字，眼眶周围沁染的绯色浓厚了一圈，身体也变得滚烫而柔软，被一股温柔却不容抗拒的力量圈进温热而紧实的胸膛。

“喜欢吗？像现在这样，嗯？不说话我就当你默认了，小傻瓜。”

许墨将炽热的吐息喷薄在我的后背，唇齿并用地描绘我蝴蝶骨的形状，不断有温软的唇舌与坚硬的牙齿扫过肩背，酥酥麻麻的痒意与轻微的痛感不断交织。双乳由于重力作用沉甸甸地垂在胸前，伴随着许墨愈渐凶狠的冲撞在空气中不断晃荡，就像是被一双无形的大手肆意玩弄。

我晕晕乎乎，不知今夕何夕，只觉得愉悦到了极致，快感累积着即将爆发，我的身体里蔓延着绵延的爱欲与渴望，惊涛骇浪一般将我的意识席卷、冲散，我循着本能扭腰摆胯，哭喊出他的名字，好像只有这样，才能让我不至于丢了自己。

少时曾看莎士比亚，犹记得他曾写下过：情欲犹如炭火，必须使它冷却，否则，那烈火会把心儿烧焦。

而现在，我愿将自己的一颗真心拱手捧出，让名为许墨的烈火将我团团笼罩，终生不离。

许墨轻笑一声，喘息着开始加速冲刺，我呜咽着羞于启齿的乱语，将花径越绞越紧，许墨满足而愉悦的喘息近在耳侧，我忍不住转头，却被他早有准备地覆上唇瓣，细致而温柔地亲吻。

终于，许墨快速抽动了数十下，重重地挺腰，尽数释放在我体内，我舒爽得连脚趾头都蜷了起来，浑身酸软地靠在许墨怀中，泪水沾湿了面庞。

许墨一边吻去我的满脸泪痕一边轻轻摩挲我的脸颊，帮我把沾染上汗水的头发别到耳后，俯身与我额头相贴，眼睛里的温柔与珍重暖暖地将我包围。

“看来，我的未婚妻，可要好好加强锻炼才行啊。”

他的语气戏谑而愉悦，我的小腿却还在微微发颤，在情欲的余韵里回味着刚才的疯狂。

“许教授，你不也天天泡研究所……”

我小声抗议，瞪着眼睛却委屈巴巴的样子没有一点威胁值，许墨便笑着与我鼻尖相蹭，温柔的轻吻落在我唇上，蜻蜓点水一般不带任何情欲，却让我心里柔软成一片汪洋。

“好了，搂住我的脖子，我抱你去清洗一下，顺便思考思考晚餐吃什么？我给你做，好不好？”

我听话地照做，将脑袋靠在他肩上，软声撒着娇。

“我想吃冰激凌，要巧克力味的，许先生同意好不好？”

许墨将浴巾铺垫在洗手台上，又将我抱坐上去，屈起食指刮了下我的鼻尖，无可奈何，又板着张脸佯装生气，可还是有星点的笑意与宠溺从他那双如同远山黑水般的眉眼中流露出来。我顺势拉住他胳膊，眨了眨眼睛，许墨终于轻笑出声，凑过来吻了吻我的额心。

“饭后再吃，不许贪嘴。”

浴室里水声潺潺，雾气渐渐盘旋升腾，营造出一种恍若隔世的奇异氛围，我将自己窝进许墨的胸膛，笑着拥抱住他。

“悠然，怎么了？”

“没什么，就是……抱着你比较舒服。”

“傻瓜，我们有一辈子的时间，你想抱多久，都可以。”

“许墨，还记得刚刚在婚纱店里，贝多芬的那首德语歌曲吗？”

我凑到许墨耳边，红着脸颊小声念出曲名，却被捧起一张脸，随即有温柔的吻落了下来。轻柔得就像樱花飘落，又深沉得犹如溺海。

-Ich liebe dich.（我爱你）

-Ich liebe dich auch.（我也是）

—fin—


End file.
